baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Anomen Delryn
Anomen Delryn is a Lawful Neutral (Lawful Good if he becomes a Knight, Chaotic Neutral if he fails his test) human dual-class fighter/cleric. He is a potential companion in Baldur's Gate II and the only love interest for female-player characters. Anomen can be found in the Copper Coronet, just like Nalia and Korgan, but unlike them, he does not have a subquest as reason for joining the party. He has a mace, splint mail, a helmet, sling and bullets and the Delryn Family Shield, which can only be used by him. It provides an Armor Class of 2, resistance to cold and fire damage and the ability to erect a field of energy which protects him from projectiles. He is a member of Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart, but not yet a Knight - he can become one after the subquest Anomen Returns Home After his Sister's Death is completed. In-game biography Personality Anomen is a squire to Sir Ryan Trawl, one of the leaders of the Order. He is deeply insecure due to his father's treatment of him and overcompensates through aggressive behavior and one-upmanship. He is shown to care a great deal about what others think of him. However, Anomen also seems to want to do right, and protect those who can't protect themselves. Relations Anomen will romance female human, elf and half-elf characters. If he fails his test of knighthood, Anomen will eventually come to blows with Keldorn and Aerie if they are in the party. Romance 'Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn' Anomen will attempt to initiate a romance with a human/elf/half-elf female of good or neutral alignment. He will begin to talk to her by saying "I prithee, my lady..." and will continue to talk to her about his heroic accomplishments and his past, as well as ask her about her adventures at Baldur's Gate. After five conversations, he will begin the next dialogue with "My lady, I feel most terrible about my burst of temper the previous day..." After this conversation, the next time you return to an outdoor area, a messenger named Terl comes to Anomen telling him that his sister was murdered, and Anomen asks to speak with his father about how this happened. Upon entering the Delryn Estate, Anomen's father, Cor Delryn, claims that a man named Saerk Farrahd was responsible for the murder, and orders Anomen to go to Saerk's estate and kill him. You must then choose to either advise Anomen to listen to his father, or let the law handle it and move on (see Anomen Returns Home After his Sister's Death for more information). After that quest, Anomen will begin again with the lovetalk. Soon, he will start a conversation with "My Test is coming very soon, my lady." at which point, you may go to the Order for Anomen to take his test. Depending on the decision you made earlier about his NPC quest, he will either pass or fail the test. It is possible to continue the romance either way. Several days after that, Anomen is again approached by Terl, who reveals the real murderer(s) of Moira (see Anomen Returns Home After his Sister's Death for details). After that, Anomen will continue with a few more lovetalks in which you will officially start 'dating'. After returning from the Underdark, when you reach the graveyard district, Bodhi will abduct Anomen from your party and turn him into a vampire (if you have successfully completed the romance with him) and you will be forced to kill him. Don't panic! There's a way to get him back! Visit the Reviving Your Dead Lover page to find out how. 'Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal' Anomen's romance will continue in Throne of Bhaal if you meet these requirements: *You import your game from Shadows of Amn or continue from Shadows of Amn straight into the expansion pack. *You continue with the same party as you had in Shadows of Amn. *You have completed his romance in Shadows of Amn. If you meet all of these requirements, then the romance continues. Anomen will become increasingly nervous about your destiny. All you have to do is calm him down and tell him that you love him and want to be together forever. He will eventually ask you to marry him! For a full walkthrough of the detailed conversations, see the Anomen Romance video here: Quotes *''"What is it, now?"'' *''"I shall go forth at your command!"'' *''"Very well."'' *''"Point the sword and I shall strike!"'' *''"I hear you well enough."'' *''"With all speed, comrade."'' *''"I stand amongst the righteous."'' *''"For the order!"'' *''"At your order!"'' *''"Helm guides my path."'' *''"The best leaders also follow"'' *''"The light shall prevail!"'' *''"Long live the Order of the Most Radiant Heart, for I draw from the pool of right and strike in their name!"'' *''"You have obviously given considerable thought to the future of this group. I accept the charge gladly."'' (when made leader). *''"Why do we pace about when there is evil to be fought?! There is no glory in watching the grass grow."'' (when standing idle too long). *''"Rrrgh!!!"'' (battle cry) *''"I must admit I am pleased with the progress this ill conceived group has made, I did not think such a thing was possible"'' (when Reputation is high, only when a knight) External links * Category:Characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Humans Category:Fighters Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Lawful characters Category:Good characters Category:Clerics Category:Order of the Radiant Heart Category:Athkatla